


Collector

by celestial_light



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, basically clone cadets being nervous about aliens due to the bounty hunters, kit and plo interacting with little kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_light/pseuds/celestial_light
Summary: On a routine stop to Kamino, Jedi Generals Plo Koon and Kit Fisto stumble across a lost cadet who takes a great interest in them both.
Relationships: Kit Fisto & Plo Koon, Kit Fisto/Monnk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Collector

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my little short XD I have so many thoughts about Jedi and clones. I think there was probably a period in which many clones were weary of their alien jedi geneals, considering the role aliens have played in clone lives. I hc that Jedi often go to Kamino in order to break those beliefs and stereotypes.  
> For a lot of Jedi, it's literally the best downtime you can get because you get to play with kids who're interested in you XD I have an entire series with Ahsoka in mind too--in which she falls in love with her own little group of clones, but also mixes their culture with Torgura culture. Anyway, talk to me on [tumblr](https://luminioushope.tumblr.com/)!

It is oppressively bright in the hallway. So much so that General Plo Koon tugs at the corners of his hood as it drapes over his face, his body hunched as he walks briskly through the halls. Usually he is not like this, his time amongst humans and non-Kel Dor acclimating him to the bright lights and rooms heavy with oxygen to a bearable degree. 

But today is different. His men are stationed on Kamino, most for medical reasons, and the others to mingle with other brothers stationed on the watery planet. The mixture of such a terrible campaign, spurred by Skywalker of course, and the heavy oxygen in the air has taken its toll on the old Jedi Master. 

He can feel his men’s pain, and has done so intentionally many times to quell the worse of their agony. But his anger at Skywalker has made him less concentrated on his balancing act. 

“Are you alright, Plo. You’ve been making noises” He jerks to his right, where the knitted brow ridges and coal eyes of Kit Fisto meet him. 

“Apologies,” Plo looks up, wincing as a ray of light filters through his goggles, “I’d just much rather stick my head in some dark place now.” 

“The water’s out there if you want to go for a swim. It’s plenty dark down there.” Kit teases, though raises a brow when Plo casts a longing glance towards the window. 

“Trust me, it’s tempting. I had hoped to make it to Shaak-Ti’s quarters. But I fear this migraine will take me before I arrive.” 

To that, Kit shuffles through his pocket, his gill-to-gill smile ever present, “I have some migraine medicine, actually! Master Kenobi made* it for his troopers. I haven’t gotten the chance to try it yet, but according to Monnk it’s very effective.” 

Plo extends a taloned hand, hesitating just slightly over Kit’s webbed one. 

Instead he runs through his very long list of things to do on Kamino--process new troops, sooth the injured, sooth his Commander, give a report to the Council, chastise Skywalker for his reckless plans, regroup, rethink--suddenly a medicine made for humans  _ by  _ humans seems so much more appealing then the agony he’s living now. 

He just  _ hopes  _ it has no water in it. 

Wordlessly he slides his mask over to Kit, who takes the metal apparatus with practiced grace, smiling as Kel Dor dropped the medicine into his throat, shuddering as the pill trickles down his throat. Part of him realizes all too quickly that indeed, Master Kenobi’s concoction did contain water. But the burning feeling in his chest is eclipsed by the ecstasy that flows through his sensory organs. “You’re right, the-”

Both Jedi masters turn immediately at the sound of a gasp coming from around the corner. Standing there, attempting to hide behind a stack of crates and droids is a small clone cadet, barely six years old, staring at both Jedi with wide, terrified eyes. 

Kit smirks as he follows the child’s gaze, those honey eyes taking in the head tentacles, and immediately being drawn to the toothless chasm that is Plo’s mouth. Even through his goggles, the Kel Dor’s eyes twinkly in amusement. 

“Are you lost, cadet?” Kit begins as he hands his mask back to the elder Jedi, “I don’t see anyone behind you.” 

“Step into the light, young one.” Plo’s demands, voice still gentle even as he toggles his mask over his face. 

He is hesitant though, behind his back as he comes into full view, head lowered slightly as he stands before the two. 

“What do you have behind your back?” Kit asks, taking a hesitant step forward. 

The cadet moves backwards as Kit approaches him, what little calm had fallen over him before riddled with fear. Immediately he thrust the hidden object in his hand forward, clutching it like his life depended on it. 

“I’m sorry! It’s just extra food for my brothers! I’m not trying to steal, I just wanted them to have extra. Archie wasn’t feeling well so he slept in, but if we tell the Kaminoans they’ll take him away and I--”   
  


“Peace young one, we’re not here to take away your food or your brothers.” It’s Plo that steps from behind his Nautolen friend, approaching the cadet carefully with raised hands, “My friend Master Fitso here was only teasing.”

At that, the boy’s face lights up and he manages a nervous smile. 

“M-Master Fisto? You mean like Monnk’s Fisto?” The boy asks hesitantly. Behind Plo, Kit forces down the urge to run and hide. Was Monnk telling everyone about them? Even his brothers? As horrified as he is, Kit thinks that it’s somewhat romantic that Monnk has already told his family about them. 

“I suppose I am! I am his Genera--”

“No, not his general! He calls you his  **cyar** ' **ika** !” And now Kit nearly does run, only Plo’s gentle Force hold around his ankle stopping him. 

“Here, you can have this!” With newfound confidence, the boy offers his small snack to Plo (who politely declines after telling the boy such food will disagree with his intestines) and to Kit, who takes it without consideration of the dietary restrictions. Monnk’s telling people about them, even his little siblings! That means the world to the Jedi, who cares if he’s not supposed to eat it. 

“Sorry I gasped when I saw your face,” he says, looking back at Plo, “I’m not scared of you, I promise. It just took some getting used to. I think your tusks are cool, but it would be cooler if you could show them to other people! Some of my brothers could probably carve really cool designs into them.” 

“I don’t doubt they could, young one. Though i don’t think i could hold my breath long enough for them to do so.”

“Why do you need to hold your breath? Will the air hurt you?”

“Something like that, yes.” He answered honestly, “my eyes too.”

“That’s sad, I bet you have really pretty eyes!” He perks up, then turns back to Kit, “You can breath under water, right? I see your gills, that’s really cool. Does the air hurt you too? You know you could go swimming outside, because it’s all water! I know how to swim too! Maybe we could all three together, if he can breath under water since the air here is toxic--”

The boy stops, both to take a breath and to look at Plo, hard. 

“I’m sorry, I'm not sure if you want to be called ‘he’. I was reading in my data pad and it said you all choose to be called he or she or other things when you get a specific age. What should I call you?”

“He is fine,” he chuckles, “thank you for asking, young one.”

“No problem! Not all of my brothers liked to be called he either--but we could go swimming if you’re able to, but if not you can just wait on the shore and we won’t go that far…”   
  
It’s endearing to them both, though slightly tragic. Plo wonders when the last time this boy had a conversation with someone other than his brothers was, and a look towards Kit’s direction tells Plo he’s thinking the same. Because within a minute, they’ve scheduled a swimming vacation and a meeting with the other cadets. 

“And afterwards, we can--” 

“Cadet, what do you think you’re doing.” 

It takes less than two seconds for all eyes to turn on Commander Monnk. The boy jumps, though upon recognizing his brother darts over to the older clone, arms outstretched. 

“Hi Monnk! Sorry i’m not in my designated area, I just found these two Jedi and wanted to talk to them. They’re nicer than the other aliens! Like Master-Ti.”

“I’m sure they are, Cadet.” Monnk ruffles the curly locks of the boy, before patting him on his shoulder, “but i’m sure they’re busy. Now why don’t you go and take the food you stole from the cafeteria back to your brothers, huh? I’m sure they’re starving.”

The cadet’s face glistens a dark scarlet, and once again a small hint of fear curls within his gut. Plo furrows his brows, ready to sooth the boy all over again. Even Kit takes another step forward, not wanting to send the boy away in such a state. Though Monnk beats them to it, adding--   
  
“Chin up, Cadet. I used to do the same thing when I was younger. Now run along, tell your brothers you said hi.” 

The cadet’s grin never falters, and with an animated goodbye to Plo and Kit, he is off. 

“I never considered you to work so well with children.” Kit closes the distance between he and Monnk as the cadet runs off. 

“Comes with the job description,” Monnk adds, just about ready to lean into the kiss Kit has initiated. Only, a sharp cough to their side breaks them apart. 

“Did I mention--” Plo wheezes as he brings a hand to his throat, “that the medication you gave me had water in it?”


End file.
